


These words are knives and often leave scars

by MolestingMusic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Also kinda angsty, Break Up, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryan's kind of a dick, Sadness, Song Reference, Unhappy Ending, kinda sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolestingMusic/pseuds/MolestingMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty short and the tags have already spoiled it enough,so no summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These words are knives and often leave scars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot on here and you don't have to read it. Or like it. (but please give it a chance)  
> But if you happen to like it,leave me a nice comment or kudos and I'll write more.  
> I also have a Wattpad account(same username) and I might post those fics here,so if you see these fics on Wattpad,know it's me. But I'm kinda busy with school rn and I won't really do much until I get out,so if you like this story,go to my Wattpad and read my other one-shots.  
> If you read this and still want to read the fic,you are an amazing person who deserves a medal for patience.(sorry for boring you btw) And now,without further ado,here's These words are knives and often leave scars. Hope you like it ❤

"I'm quiting" Ryan says,his face lacking emotion. Brendon feels the color draining from his face as the words sink in. His best friend and secret lover was standing before him,saying goodbye. "What? You're not serious are you? This is just a prank,right?-Brendon begins to laugh awkwardly,in an attempt to hide his fear. "I know you wanted to get me back after I showed your baby pictures at that party. It was just a joke,Ry,I promise. You know I would never- "I know that,Brendon. I just....this has all gone too far,ok?-Ryan says,turning away from Brendon. He did that a lot when he was nervous. He could never look anyone in the eyes. Except Brendon. He always looked him in the eyes. Always. "I-i don't understand...I-" "I want out! God,Brendon. Are you blind or are you just too stupid to realise how distant I've been?" Brendon's mouth goes dry and he wants to yell back at Ryan how much he hates him,but he can't find the words. "I can't stay in a band with my ex fuck buddy." Fuck buddy? That's all Brendon was? A fuck buddy?!"Jon and I have already planned things out. Jon wasn't happy playing music with Panic! anymore and I wasn't happy banging their frontman anymore. Simple as that. But Jon doesn't know my side of the story,got it? Both of us wanted to go in a different music direction,okay? We're leaving the band." The anger boils up inside of Brendon and he tries to push back the comments clawing at his throat,but at this point,who gives a fuck,right? I can't believe that after all the shit I've done for you,this is how you pay me back! God,you and your fucking confused sexuality are giving me whiplash! One minute you're happy as can be,buying me candy and making me mixtapes and the next you're saying "I'm not gay,I'm just experimenting." Well I've got news for you Ryan! It stopped bring experimenting after two years of it! I would throw away everything for you Ryan! Don't you understand?!" Brendon's chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. He can't say he didn't see this coming,but when he and Ryan were in bed he could have never predicted such. In those moments,he could only go up. The way Ryan kissed said 'i'll never leave'. The way Ryan took Brendon said 'I'm forever yours'. The way Ryan cried out during an orgasm Brendon had given him said 'I love you'. Three words. Three extremely strong words. "I love you Ryan." Brendon chokes out,hoping maybe,just maybe,it'll be enough to keep Ryan in his life. And Ryan simply says "If you love me,let me go." And he does. Brendon let's Ryan go. And Ryan doesn't look back.


End file.
